Change in Plot
by FallingRedRain
Summary: Have you ever wondered what if Ponyboy was a girl. Well here you go. Please do pick who she should be with, Anybody. And I mean anybody. Review if you want more.


A/N:Have you ever wondered what would happen if Ponyboy was a Pony...Girl? Well here you go.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the movie house, it was a Paul Newman one. He was so handsome, I thought. I walked along, my brother Soda was also handsome. I walked along some Socs honked and yelled 'Look at that greasy girl.' I ignored them. I had my hair in a small ribbon on my back. I might not be pretty, but I was smart. I also was tough, I could live up to ' all greaser girls are hostile' as the socs say. Sometimes I could, but it didn't help that I hated fights. I saw a car coming by. Socs. I ran to my house, they caught me though.<p>

"Hey look at this grease. She's kinda cute." He had my chin between his fingers, I slapped his hand.

"Whoa. Maybe we should give her a little haircut to match her personality. A guy." I tried to run, but they pounced me. He pulled a blade.

"Usually I don't hurt grease girls, but I'm making an exception. Shame cause other girls just give me a little time. I know a girl like you has a pretty mouth." He traced my lips with his thumb.

"Fucker." I snapped.

"You little bitch." He pushed me down, then cut my neck.

I screamed for Soda, and help. I heard them run over.

"Son of a bitch." Soda ran over, and started hitting the nearest guy he could get his hands on.

Steve, Two-bit, Dally, and Darry came over. Once they were done, Soda craddled me against him.

"You okay baby?" I gave a small nod, but inside I was sobbing. He helped me up, and we walked over.

"Movies and books. You just can't concentrate on other things." Darry scowled.

"I concentrate on girls, and cars. Works for me." Soda said.

"Pony's a girl." Darry said.

"Well fine but I just wanted to watch a Paul Newm-" Darry interupted.

"You and your crush on Paul Newman. That's just it, thats why you are in this situation." He said.

"Don't blame it on Pone she can't help it if she has a crush. All girls get one eventually." Soda said.

"Fine it's just that you don't think." Darry gave up after he said that.

"Hey you need a bodyguard Pony?" Two-bit quiped.

"If your thinking the way I think you are then no." I looked away, Two-bit burst out laughing.

"What were you doing walkin' by your lomesome anyway. If you were walking home from the movie it should've been from that date I offered you." Steve scowled me.

"Well I didn't want to go with-" Soda interupted me.

"You asked my younger sister out?" He sounded suprised.

"Shit.": He ran away. "See you at work tomorrow." He waved at us.

I saw Dallas come over.

"Hey Johnny." Johnny walked with him.

"I thought you were in the cooler for a couple more months?" Johnny asked.

"I got released on good behavior." He said. "Say you guys wanna hang out tomorrow?" He asked me and Johnny.

"Sure." I answered, then he left saying stuff about Sylvia, not very good things either.

"Pony you gotta get back in, and do your homework." Darry said.

"Bye Johnny." I said, he gave me a nod. I went inside.

* * *

><p>"Hey Soda?" I asked once we were in bed.<p>

"What?"

"Do you love Sandy?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What's it like?" I asked.

"It's real nice." He spoke.

"I see." I layed back down.

"Pone?" He rolled over to hold me.

"I'm gonna marry Sandy. Only once you get outta school though, cause I gotta help Darry with the bills." I smiled.

We fell asleep soon after, just holding one another.

* * *

><p>Me and Johnny walked into town.<p>

"What are we gonna do?" I asked Dallas.

"Nothing illegal." He walked off, only stopping to look at a girl.

We walked into town, stopped by the gas station, then headed down to the movies. We snuck through the gate. I was so glad I wore jeans instead of skirts. Good thing too cause Dally looked at my ass.

"You perv." I said once on the other side of the gate.

"Can't help it. I always look at broads." He walked.

"I'm not no average broad." I yelled.

"Sure act like one." We sat down, then Dally sat back. We saw two girls come, and sit in front of us.

"I told you we're gonna see a movie so we're gonna see a movie." The red head sad angerly.

Dally smirked.

"You see that cute redhead?" He said, then pulled out a smoke. He tried to find somewhere to light it. The girls laughed.

"So you a real redhead? Is the same hair you have on your.." He trailed off.

"Be nice and leave us alone." She said.

"I'm never nice." Dally said, but he tried again.

"Could I interest you in a cokeacol-" She got angry.

"Get lost hood." She yelled.

"I see how it is." He got up and walked away. She turned around quickly.

"You gonna start in on us too?" I just looked at her.

"No." I said softly.

"You look too sweet to anyway. What's your name?" I shifted a little.

"Ponygirl Curtis." I whispered barely.

"That's a original name." She said.

"Yeah my daddy was an original person." I said, it seemed childish that I called him 'daddy' still.

"Come sit with us." The other one said.

"I'm Sherri, but they call me Cherry cause of my hair." She said.

"I know we go to the same school. Your a cheerleader." I said.

"You don't look old enough to be going to highschool." She said.

"I'm fourteen." I said.

"That's Marcia." Sherri said.

"That's Johnny." I said.

"So how old is he?" Marcia asked.

"I'm sixteen." Johnny said.

I jumped when Two-bit grabbed Johnny. He combed back his hair.

"Have some beer it'll settle your nerves." Johnny just put it down.

"So who are these your great grandmothers." They both laughed silently.

Cherry looked back at me.

"You have a pretty face. Anyone ask you out from the highschool yet?" She asked me.

"No I don't talk to anyone but the greasers." I said.

"Well come with me. Marcia I'll be right back." Marcia nodded, and Cherry pulled me to the restroom.

"We could use a little bit of eyeliner, maybe a light shade of blue, it would go with your pretty eyes." She said.

"No I'm not pretty." I said, I could have a inferiority complex sometimes.

"Don't sell yourself short. Your a very pretty girl, inside, and out." She took my hands, then moved my hair out of my face. She took a stick of eyeliner out of her purse, she told me to close my eyes. I felt the pencil move over my eyes lightly. Then she took out eyeshadow, she took out a little brush. I saw her next pull out mascara.

"Your eyelashes are already long. Very long, and thick." She put it on anyway.

"Now look." I opened my eyes, I was facing the mirror. I looked...Beatiful. I smiled softly.

"Now your going to have to use your curves to your advantage." I blushes.

"Curves?" I asked her.

"Yeah try a cute pose. Its easy. Like this." I saw her move her hips side to side, then put her hand on her shirt to accent her curves more.

"I see." I tried something different. I had one hand on my hip, and I gave a small pout.

"Since you have that badish girl look that works. But maybe you need some gloss, to make them look cuter." She said then look out a light pink color. She told me to part my lips a small bit. I looked, it looked gorgous.

"Now we're done." She said, then we left back to our seats.

"What were you two doing in there anyway?" Two-bit asked.

"Putting makeup on the new Ponygirl." Cherry said, then showed me off.

"Damn if I wasn't into blondes, and Marcia right now." He said.

"Yeah you look pretty its not too much, and not too little." Marcia said to me.

I saw Dally come back holding Cokes, he gave one to each of us. He sat my Cherry, moving me out of the way.

"I thought this would cool you down." She just looked at him, then threw the coke in his face.

"That'll cool me down when you leave." She yelled.

"Fiery huh?" He tried to kiss her, Johnny stood up.

"Leave her alone Dal." He said seriously.

"What did you say? What did you say you little shit?" He said even louder.

"Leave her alone." He said while trying to not back down.

"Wise ass." He got up to leave.

"Thank you." Sherri spoke after he left.

"Yeah no one stand up to Dally like that." He said, sitting back down.

"I saw you do." She said once more.

"Damn kid." Two-bit said then went back to kissy faces with Marcia.

We watch the movie for a bit till we were interupted.

"You know where Dally is?" I heard a rough voice ask, I turned around. Tim Shepard. I was scared out of my mind, but I stood up. I did a pose like Cherry said, then fluttered my eyelashes.

"Well I haven't seen him, but I don't really care right now." I said.

"He slashed my tires." His voice lowered.

"Well we could talk about that and look for Dally. Or we could just talk cause all my attention is on you right now." I said.

"Damn little Curtis." He put a hand on my hip.

"I don't think I'm so little anymore Tim." I spoke.

"Hell no. You wanna go see a movie with me or something on Friday?" He asked me.

"I thought you were in a drag race on Friday?" I asked, I heard about the race from Soda.

"I'd leave that faster knowing that I'd get to go on a date with you. Not many people get a chance with princesses." He said.

"I'll think about it, but please don't fight. It'll make me sad." I caressed his arm.

"Just for you Pony." He spoke, then he left.

I sat back down stares pointed directly at me.

"What?" I asked loudly. " I did what Cherry said I should do." I argued.

"I didn't think you would use it on one of those dangerous guys." She said.

"Well I don't know him that well so I probably won't go on that date." I said.

"Hey Pone you know that that's what dates are right?" Two-bit asked.

"No." I said in suprise.

"Now you know." He said, then took a drink of beer.

"Wait that's a new can. I thought you only had one." I asked him.

"I always carry around a spare." He took another swig.

* * *

><p>We all walked home.<p>

"So tell me about your oldest brother Darry. You never seem to talk about him." Cherry asked me.

"He's big, and roofs houses." I said.

"Well is he reckless like Soda, or really nice like you." She asked.

"He sure isn't like Soda, and he sure isn't like me. He hates me. I bet he wishes he could put me in some girls home, but Soda won't let him." I turned angry.

"Don't say that Ponygirl you all get along fine." Johnny spoke.

"Shut your mouth Johnnycake cause you ain't wanted home either."

"Shut your mouth kid." Two-bit then h-hit me. He slapped me across the face, I was shocked.

Before any of us could speak we saw a blue mustang aproach.

"Cherry what the hell are you doing? Just cause we got a little drunk-" She was angry.

"Do you call tossing and rolling over in the streets a little. Bob I've told you I'm not going out with you and your drinking-" She was cut off.

"Just cause of that dosen't mean you can go walking the streets with these bums." The other one said.

"Who you calling bums pal?" Two-bit asked.

"You." He came up on Two-bit. Two-bit pulled his blade.

"You wanna fight?" He put an arm around me. I remember him saying if he was watching me, he would protect me.

"I'm not fighting if you have a girl protecting you." He smirked.

"I'm not protecting her, I'm holding her back so she doesn't rip your penis to shreds first." I blushed a small bit.

"Fuckers come on lets leave these people to their welfare pay." They drove away.

* * *

><p>Two-bit still had his arm around me when we were walking home. He told me to hold on to his blade in case. I was kissed akwardly on the forehead. Johnny walked with me, to the lot. We sat and looked at the stars above. Thay were so beautiful.<p>

"Theres a shooting star Johnny make a wish." I said. I looked over at him, his breathing quickened. He started to cry.

"Sometime I wish there was a place without Socs and Greasers. Somewhere we could just be." He said.

"I know Johnny I know." I rubbed his back, and I gave him small kisses. As I saw Soda do to Sandy when she was sad. Never on her lips though.

"T-thanks Pony." He said sitting back, we both layed down and thought. I faded away into my own world.

I was having the same dream again calm then got hit. By that awful train. I started to cry once again.

I was shook awake by Johnny.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, but you better get home." I gave a small nod.

* * *

><p>I walked in the house.<p> 


End file.
